


Ambitious

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Sherlock being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Sherlock gets some sex tips from TV.





	Ambitious

Molly stared at the ceiling, puffing a strand of hair out of her face.   
 _Oh, this man!_  
With and angry huff she got out of bed, wrapped the white sheet around her naked body and walked into the living room.   
There he sat, the famous consulting detective, on his couch, chest bare, legs crossed, scribbling notes on a notepad.   
“What are you doing?!”  
He shushed her. He actually shushed her!  
“Sherlock, you called  _me_. You insisted that I come over so we could  _celebrate_ your solved case. So far, no celebration. And I have only-”, she checked the clock, “four hours before I have to go to work. So is this happening or not?”  
“I have spent the last sixteen hours watching Sex and the City on Netflix and I fear that you’re going to have the bed to yourself tonight while I finish the rest of the season.“  
She blinked.  
“Then why did you summon me?”  
He shrugged and scribbled on his notepad again.   
“I thought I was ready, but there is so much more to learn.”  
Molly frowned, looked at the tv, then at her two-weeks-in boyfriend.  
“Wait, are you using the show as a sex-ed class?”  
He nodded.  
“Suprisingly useful. Did you know that women can ejaculate?”  
“Umm…yes.”  
Finally, he looked at her.  
“Can you do it, too?”  
“Well, if you wouldn’t waste our time watching tv you could find out.”  
 _Woah, where did this come from?_  
They both looked kind of shocked at her outburst.

Here was the situation:   
So far, their new sex life wasn’t that great.  
Although Molly loved sex and had a lot of fun flirting and being naughty, it normally took her some time to get comfortable enough with a man to actually try to ‘seduce’ him and stuff. And so far it had been even more difficult with Sherlock. After all he was the man of her dreams and he was so god damn beautiful she could hardly breathe when he stood in front of her in all his naked glory. Up to now she had been mostly insecure when they made love. It was still so overwhelming that this was really happening after all those years pining over him and she was kind of nervous when they were together. And so far, she didn’t have an orgasm.   
Apparently, Sherlock had noticed. Damn.   
  
He looked her up and down, wearing his sheet as a dress, his eyes darkening. Just when she thought he would turn off the blasted tv and take her to the bedroom, he cleared his throat and looked away again.   
“No, I have to finish the season. You go to bed. Good night.”  
Molly threw her arms in the air and was about to do as he said when she stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.   
It just hit her how sweet he was; in his own Sherlock way. He was trying to get better at sex. For her.  
And she was making him feel bad. Oh dear Lord. He was thinking he wasn’t any good. Which wasn’t true. Not at all. His kisses alone curled her toes. And the rest…  
She bit her lips as a pleasant shiver crawled up her spine.   
Oh, to hell with it all. It was about time to losen up! Sherlock Holmes sat on the couch, his chest bare, getting sex advice from fictional characters, while the woman who should teach him how she wanted to be pleased was being a colossal idiot.   
So she took a deep breath, turned around and stormed back into the living room and stood right in front of him.   
When he looked up at her, her cheeks flushed. Her heart was beating in her throat.   
She unwrapped the sheet and let it fall to the floor.   
Sherlock’s mouth fell open. His eyes darkened.   
Gosh, he was so beautiful.   
Before Molly lost the bit of guts she had, she sat down on his lap and snogged him until his arms where tightly wrapped around her.   
“God, Molly”, he breathed against her lips, his voice hoarse and damned sexy, “I’ll do everything to get better. I promise I will make you…you know.”  
She giggled, biting her lips, her hands fisted in his hair.  
“Ejaculate?”  
“Yeah”, he panted and grinned at her.   
She grinned right back and told him she loved him.   
Then she showed him just how much. 


End file.
